Doctor Who Series 6
by Rainbow Magic Girl
Summary: My name is Emilie Brooke. I'm 17 years old and I'm a companion of the Doctor. The day I recieved a TARDIS blue invitation from him was the day everything changed. Me, Amy, Rory and River witnessed the Doctor's death, and now we're travelling with his younger self. This is how I was thrust into an adventure filled with new friends, old enemies, and startling discoveries.
1. The Impossible Astronaut Part 1

Doctor Who Series 6

The Impossible Astronaut Part 1

**Author's Note: I have written up some of the back story for my character, so now she is more developed. I will update this story every time I finish a chapter. Hopefully that'll be every week because of the BBC 3 repeats. Remember, if you haven't read my profile, each episode will be split into 2 chapters, making 26 chapters in total. The 2011 Christmas Special will be a separate story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

A loud beeping noise entered my ears, which was the sound of my alarm clock. I sat up and shut it off quickly, before glancing at the time. It was half past seven, which wasn't too bad. I quickly got up and dressed.

My name is Emilie Brooke; spelt the French way, pronounced the English way. I am a companion of the Doctor, but in his future, not the recent one. I am 17 years old and for the past six months I have been living with Sarah Jane Smith. My cover story is that I'm a lodger, but Sarah Jane knows that I'm a future companion.

I made myself some breakfast. I was just about to start when Sarah Jane came in.

"Morning, Emilie." She said.

"Morning, Sarah Jane." I replied.

She sat down at the table and started reading the paper. I've been noticing in history books that there seem to be extras parts of pages that mention the Doctor, whereas they didn't a few weeks ago. In the 'myths', he's been doing some stupid things, but mostly, they talk of the more serious things. I go to the library every week to see if any more books have been rewritten by time.

My thoughts were interrupted as there was a knock on the door. I went up to open it, thinking it would be Rani or Clyde. I opened the door, but it was just the postman.

"Excuse me, but are you Emilie Brooke?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" I countered.

"I have a letter for you." He said.

He gave me a blue letter and went off. I closed the door and went back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Sarah Jane asked.

"The postman – I got a letter." I explained, ripping the letter open and looking at what was inside; a piece of card with a date, a time and a map reference.

"It's an invitation, but I don't know where that map reference leads to." I said, giving the letter to Sarah Jane. She glanced at it before getting up.

"Mr Smith will tell you." She said.

We both went upstairs to the top floor.

"Mr Smith, I need you." Sarah Jane said. The computer immediately opened up.

"What can I do for you, Sarah Jane?"

"Try and find where this map reference leads." I asked, sliding the letter into his scanner. A few minutes passed and he came up with a map.

"The map reference leads to Lake Silencio, Utah." He explained.

_So, he's leading me to the middle of nowhere...again, _I thought.

I took the letter out of the scanner and read it through again.

"The invitation is for 22nd of April, 2011, at 4:30." I said out loud.

"Em, do you know whom that's from?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Sarah Jane... TARDIS blue." I said, holding up the envelope and her face became understanding.

"I should have known. Who else wouldn't sign a letter?" she said.

"I'd best get packing. The 22nd is tomorrow." I said.

"I'll help you pack." She offered.

"Thanks."

-X-

So now, I was on a plane heading to Salt Lake City. I would have to find a way to Lake Silencio, somehow. I was more focused on the people in front of me; Amy Pond and Rory Williams. They were talking quietly, and I assumed that their conversation was about the Doctor. I also caught a glimpse of a blue letter; this wasn't surprising.

"Excuse me?" I said. They both turned towards me, startled.

"What do you want?" Amy asked sharply.

"That letter of yours...who is it from?" I asked back, leaning forward a bit.

"Why does that matter?" Amy said, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. In response I held up the letter, and watched as their faces took on a shocked look.

Rory was the first to speak.

"So, you got a letter too. But we don't know you." He said.

"I am a companion of the Doctor, but in his future. Mind you, if he's sent out letters, then he must be the one I know." I explained.

"That...makes sense. But what's your name?" Amy asked.

"Emilie Brooke – spelt the French way, but pronounced the normal way." I replied.

"I assume you know who we are." Amy inquired.

"Of course I do; Amy and Rory Pond." I replied.

I smiled a little as Rory muttered, "Williams" under his breath.

For about ten minutes, we were just talking about the Doctor and what he had been up to. Amy had noticed how he had been popping up in history, and how she thought he was up to something.

"I mean, it's like he's trying to get our attention." Amy said to me. I agreed, because he seemed to be more active than normal.

We didn't talk much after that, because we thought it would be better to talk once we were reunited with the Doctor. Eventually, we touched down at Salt Lake City. We managed to find a bus driver willing to take us near to Lake Silencio. Then, it was Rory who started conversation with me again.

"So, Emilie, if you were dropped off by the Doctor last October, and you're only 17, who have you been staying with?" he asked.

"I've staying with Sarah Jane Smith. She was a companion of the Third and Fourth Doctors, but was dropped off because the Doctor had a summons from his people. Then she was reunited with him years later, but only by coincidence. Since then, she has been working as a journalist, but fights aliens on her spare time." I explained.

Rory frowned a little.

"Who helps her?"

"Her son, Luke, use to, but he's gone to college. These days it is Clyde and Rani. They still go to school, but they often visit Sarah Jane."

Amy turned around and looked at me.

"I assume you help her a bit as well."

"Sometimes." I replied.

She looked at my eyes, and I knew she was intrigued by them. Grey isn't a common eye colour.

"Yeah, my eyes are grey. Get used to it." I said.

"No need to get at me then!" she replied, her Scottish accent becoming stronger. I made a face at her and she laughed.

Soon, we were dropped off.

"Thanks."Amy said.

"You're welcome." Replied the bus driver, before driving off.

I hitched up my backpack a little and looked out at the desert. I was glad I was only wearing my slightly baggy blue T-Shirt and dark blue jeans.

"So, this is it, yeah?" Amy asked.

"Uh, nowhere, middle of? Yeah, this is definitely it." Replied Rory.

"Howdy!"

We spun around at the voice to see the Doctor...wearing a Stetson.

"Doctor." Amy exclaimed.

"HA! It's the Ponds!" he cried, leaping up to embrace Amy and Rory as we rushed over to him.

"Pond One and Pond Two! Hello!" he said, hugging Amy.

"Did you see me?" he asked Amy.

"Of course!"

"Stalker!"

"Flirt!"

"Husband!" Rory jumped in.

"And Rory the Roman!" the Doctor exclaimed, hugging Rory and pinching his cheeks. Amy laughed.

"And Emilie!" he cried.

I was pulled into a hug and had my brown hair ruffled.

"Don't ruffle my hair, Doctor!" I protested.

"You do it to me sometimes." The Doctor retorted.

I made a face, and Amy laughed.

"Doctor, how do you know her?"Rory asked.

"Oh, she's a friend I met." The Doctor replied.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked him, pointing at the Stetson.

"We're in America." He stated.

"Nice hat, though." Rory pointed out.

"I wear a Stetson now; Stetsons are cool." He said.

The next second there was a gunshot and the hat flew off. Of course, I knew only one person who shot hats.

"River." The Doctor said, turning around.

"Hello, Sweetie."

-X-

We were now at a cafe, having been driven there. Me, Amy and Rory were getting drinks, whilst River and the Doctor talked. As I ordered my drink, I heard them start talking about their diaries.

"Well then, let's see...have we got Easter Island yet?" asked River.

"I'll have a look...yes, I've got Easter Island!"

"They worshipped you there."

"Well, who doesn't love a bow tie?"

_Oh my god, _I thought, rolling my eyes. It seems someone had bad taste.

"Have you seen the statues?"

"Jim the Fish!"

"Oh, Jim the Fish, how is he?"

"He's still building his dam."

The Doctor and River laughed as me, Amy and Rory sat down. I was sat between River and Rory, whilst Amy sat next to the Doctor.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" asked Rory.

"They're both time travellers and they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries." Amy explained.

"It's an awkward romance." I added.

"Oh, shut up, Emilie." The Doctor said, though he had laughter in his eyes – along with something else.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have a present for you." He added, reaching into his pocket and taking out a nice, brown leather diary, with my name engraved on top.

"Happy Birthday." He said, as I opened it.

"Thanks, Doctor." I said.

"Today's your birthday?" Rory asked.

"No, my birthday was 2 days ago." I replied.

Amy nodded, and turned to the Doctor.

"So, what's happening then? You've been up to something." She said.

The Doctor sighed a little, and that look in his eyes I saw earlier increased. I realised it was guilt.

"I've been running, faster than I've ever run...and I've been running my whole life. Now it's time for me to stop. And tonight, I'm going to need you all with me." The Doctor said seriously.

"Okay, we're here, what's up?"

"A picnic, and then a trip; somewhere different, somewhere brand new." He said.

"Where?"

He smiled.

"Space...1969."

-X-

I was writing a little in my diary. It hadn't been a big picnic, and there was only the centre plate left. The adults were all about to drink wine.

"Napoleon gave me this bottle. Well, I say gave...threw, more like." The Doctor said.

"Salut!"

"Salut!" they all said.

"So when are we going to 1969?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, and since when do you drink wine?" asked Amy.

"I'm 1103; I must have drunk it sometime." The Doctor replied, drinking the wine and immediately spitting it out.

"You are disgusting sometimes." I told him.

"Ugh, I thought it would taste more like the gums." The Doctor pointed out.

"Add that to your list." I said.

"Of what?"

"The number of things you've spat out." I replied.

"1103? You were 908 the last time we saw you." Amy stated.

"And you've put on a couple of pounds; I wasn't going to mention it." The Doctor replied.

Amy looked up for a moment, and frowned. At the same time, I felt as if there was someone watching us.

"Who's that?" she muttered.

"Who?" Rory asked.

Amy blinked and looked at him, puzzled.

"Sorry, what?" she asked him.

"You said you saw someone."

"Uh, no I didn't." She said.

"Ah, the moon, look at it. Of course you lot did a lot more than look, didn't you? Great, big silvery thing in the sky, you could resist it; quite right." The Doctor said, diverting our attention towards the sky.

"The moon landing was in '69...is that where we're going?" asked Rory, shocked etched on his face.

"The Doctor said space 1969 earlier. Don't you ever listen?" I cried.

"A lot more happened in 1969 than anyone remembers, Emilie. Human beings – I thought I'd never get done saving you." The Doctor murmured.

A noise made us look up. A truck stopped at the top of the dune and a man came out. He raised his hand and I watched as the Doctor raised his.

"Who's that? What's going on?" I asked the Doctor.

"Oh my god!" River said. We turned around to see an astronaut.

It was an Apollo astronaut, standing in the lake.

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere...clear?" he said. We all nodded, and the Doctor started heading towards the astronaut.

"That's an astronaut – an Apollo astronaut in the lake." Rory exclaimed.

"Look." Amy interrupted.

The Doctor reached the astronaut. I watched as for a few minutes, they conversed. Then the Doctor bowed his head.

"What's he doing?" asked Amy, as the astronaut raised its hand.

Any further questions didn't come, as a blast of blue energy shot of the hand and hit the Doctor, sending him flying back.

"NO!" Amy screamed, and started running towards him. Instantly, I, along with River and Rory, ran forward to hold her back.

"Amy, you have to stay back!" River yelled.

"NO! DOCTOR!"

"It's not safe!" I said. I watched in horror as another blast hit the Doctor.

"The Doctor said stay back! You have to stay back!" River said as Amy struggled against our hold.

The Doctor fell to his knees, and I saw regeneration energy starting to flow from his hands. He turned towards us, as though he was saying something. I had to restrain myself from running to him. The golden energy started to pour from his head, and he was about to regenerate when-

BANG!

A final blast hit him in the chest and he collapsed to the ground.

"NO!" I cried.

"Doctor, please!"

We all ran towards him as the astronaut started to return to the lake. Amy knelt beside him as soon as we got there. River got out her scanner and ran it over the Doctor's body. A flat line confirmed my fears.

The Doctor was dead.

"River...RIVER!" Amy wailed desperately, not wanting to believe it.

River stood up and started firing at the astronaut, until at the fifth shot she stopped.

"Of course not." I heard her murmur.

I felt sadness well up inside, but I was too confused to notice. The way he had spoken, and acted...it was almost as if this was planned.

Also, this was the Doctor; it surely couldn't be as simple as him dying and that was that - a nagging feeling told me that there was more to this, that something wasn't right.

And then I looked up.

I saw a figure in the distance. I could just see a red top from where I was. Then the person turned around and ran off.

"River...do you think he planned this?" I asked River in a whisper. She gave me a look and I knew I was right. But why would he do that?

"River, he can't be dead. This is impossible." Amy sobbed. I went over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. River knelt down and gazed sadly at the Doctor.

"Whatever that was, it killed him in the middle of his regeneration cycle. His body was already dead. He didn't make it to the next one." She explained.

"Maybe he's a clone, or a duplicate, or something." Amy said.

"I believe I can save you some time."

We all looked up as the old man from earlier came towards us, with a red canister in his hands.

"That most certainly is the Doctor, and he is most certainly dead."

_Yes, but the question is, who killed him?_

"He said you'd need this." The man said, putting down his canister. Rory's eyes widened in realisation.

"Gasoline." He said.

River stared at it for a moment, before turning back to us.

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle – even a dead one. There are whole empires out there who would rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave him here, or anywhere."

I knew what she was saying. Amy cradled the Doctor's head.

"Wake up. Come on, wake up you stupid, bloody idiot!"

More tears spilled over and she looked up at Rory.

"What do we do, Rory?"

"We're his friends. We do what the Doctor's friends always do; as we're told." River stated firmly, picking up the gasoline canister.

"Look, there's a boat." Rory said. My eyes wandered to where he was pointing. Indeed, there was a boat there.

"If we're going to do this...let's do this properly."

-X-

The Doctor's body floated away, consumed by flames. The sun was setting and the sky was red. Me, Amy, River and the old man were all standing and watching. Rory turned away from the shore and went towards Amy.

"Who are you? Why did you come?" River asked the man.

"Same reason as you." He replied, taking a blue letter. River reached into her pocket and brought out her letter.

"Dr Song, Amy, Rory, Emilie. I'm Canton Everett Delaware the Third. Now, I won't be seeing you again, but, you'll be seeing me." He told us.

Then he adjusted his cap and walked off, taking the empty canister with him. River stared after him, before she glanced at the letter.

"Five." She said. Rory frowned in confusion.

"Sorry, what?"

"The Doctor numbered the envelopes." River explained.

When we got back to the cafe, River started talking to me and Rory. Amy was too distressed to answer.

"I got 2, Emilie got 3, you and Amy got 4 and Mr Delaware was 5." River said.

"So?"

"So, where's 1?" River questioned.

"You think he invited someone else?" Rory said in disbelief.

"Of course he did. He planned all this, to the last detail." River replied.

"Think about it, Rory. Didn't you notice how he was acting, well, not himself - as though he were hiding something?" I asked him.

"I did a bit, yeah." Rory admitted.

"Will you three shut up, it doesn't matter." Amy said.

"He was up to something." River said, ignoring Amy.

"He's dead."

"Space, 1969, what did he mean?" River continued.

I turned around as Amy looked up and glared.

"You're still talking, but it doesn't matter." She said.

"Hey, it mattered to him." Rory protested.

"So it matters to us." River finished.

"He's _dead_."

"But he still needs us. I know, Amy, I know. But right now we have to focus."

While all this was going on, I turned my attention to the surrounding tables. Then I noticed something; a TARDIS blue letter, with the number 1 on it.

"Rory...!" I said, tapping his arm to get his attention. When he turned round, I pointed towards the letter.

"Guys, look." He said. Amy and River stopped talking and followed Rory's gaze.

River immediately went over to it, whilst Rory walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me, who was sitting over there?" he asked.

"Some weird guy." The guy behind the counter replied.

"The Doctor knew he was going to his death. When you know it's the end, who do you call?" River asked us.

"Uh, your friends, people you trust." Rory suggested.

"Number one; who did the Doctor trust the most?" River said, holding up the envelope.

The door behind her opened and we all looked up to see the Doctor come in.

The Doctor!

He looked up and grinned. I saw surprise in his eyes, which made me wonder if the Doctor had invited his younger self - which would be absurd, but likely.

"This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold." River started.

"Or hello, as people used to say." The Doctor replied.

"Doctor?" Amy asked in confusion.

"I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz." He continued.

Amy approached him warily, and walked around him a little.

"You're okay. How can you be okay?" she asked.

"Hey of course I'm okay, I'm the king of okay." He said, hugging her. Then he grimaced.

"Actually, that's a rubbish title, forget that title. Now Rory the Roman, that's a good title. Hello Rory." He greeted, hugging Rory, who sent a confused look over to River.

Then the Doctor turned to me, and suspicion clouded his face.

"Who are you?"

I heard Amy gasp, and I knew that this definitely was a younger version of the Doctor.

"My name is Emilie Brooke. I'm a friend of Sarah Jane Smith." I replied. The Doctor relaxed a little.

"That's okay, then." He said, before turning to River.

"Doctor River Song; my bad, bad girl, what have you got for me this time?"

SLAP!

The force of the slap jerked the Doctor's head sideways, and I winced.

"Okay, I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet." he said.

"Yes, it is."

"Good, looking forward to it."

"I don't understand...how can you be here?" Rory asked him, prodding the Doctor's chest.

"I was invited. A date, a time, a map reference – same as you lot, actually, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence." The Doctor replied.

"River, what's going on?" Amy asked.

"Amy, ask him what age he is." River ordered.

"That's a bit personal." I heard the Doctor say.

"Tell her! Tell her what age you are!" River demanded.

"909."

Amy started.

"But you said-!"

"So where does that leave us, eh? Jim the Fish – have we done Jim the Fish yet?" River asked the Doctor, interrupting Amy.

"Who's 'Jim the Fish'?" the Doctor asked in amusement.

"I don't understand." Amy said.

"Yeah, you do." Rory countered.

"_I _don't; what are we all doing here?" the Doctor demanded. We all exchanged glances before River answered.

"We've been recruited. Something to do with space, 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the Third." She said, whilst the Doctor paced.

"Recruited by who?"

"Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe." River replied.

"And who is that?" asked the Doctor.

River gave him a sad smile.

"Spoilers."

-X-

On board the TARDIS, the Doctor started fiddling with the console.

"1969, now that's an easy. It's funny how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches." He said. Amy said nothing and went down to the area underneath the console.

"Now then, Canton Everett Delaware the III, how many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose." The Doctor continued. River rolled her eyes and followed Amy.

Me and Rory hovered near the top of the stairs, whilst the Doctor tapped something and glanced at his scanner, before turning to us.

"Rory...is everyone cross with me for some reason?" he asked.

"I'll find out." Rory offered, going downstairs with me following him.

When we got down there, Amy was sat down and talking with River.

"Explain it again?"

"The Doctor we saw on the beach is a future version; nearly 200 years older than the one up there." River explained in a hushed tone.

"So, it is still gonna happen? He's still gonna die?" Amy asked in shock.

"We're all going to do that, Amy." River replied.

"We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves. So, the Doctor, knowing he's going to die, recruits his younger self and all of us to...to what, exactly? Avenge him?" Rory inquired.

"Mm-mm, avenging is not his style." River said.

"Save him?" Amy added.

"Nah, that's not his style either, though." Rory figured.

"Maybe we'll find out." I suggested.

"Even so, we have to tell him." Amy said, getting up.

"We can't. We've told him all we can; we can't even tell him we've seen his future self. He's interacted with his own past – it could rip a hole in the universe." River warned.

"Except he's done it before." Amy retorted.

"And, in fairness, the universe did blow up." Rory pointed out.

"But he'd want to know." Amy protested.

"Would he? Would anyone?" River asked.

I heard footsteps and I looked over my shoulder to see the Doctor's head peer underneath the console.

"I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no one to stand around looking impressed. What's the point in having you all?!" He demanded, before jumping back up.

"Hey, that's not fair - especially when half the time you act like an idiot and don't impress anyone." I retorted back.

"Couldn't you just slap him sometimes?" River growled in frustration.

"River, we can't just let him die. We have to stop it. How can you be okay with this?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"The Doctor's death doesn't frighten me, nor does my own. There's a far worse day coming for me." River replied darkly.

When we were all back up with the Doctor, he started talking again.

"Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy-wumpy – there's loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays – big, temporal dipping points where anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, she's like a moth to a flame – she loves a party so I give her 1969 and NASA because that's space in the 60's – and Canton Everett Delaware the III and this is where she's pointing." The Doctor explained, pointing at the date on the scanner.

"Washington DC, April 8th, 1969, so why haven't we landed?" Amy asked him.

"Because that's not where we're going." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Home – well, you two are, off you pop and make babies, and you Dr Song, back to prison. Emilie, I'll drop you off at Sarah Jane's, and me; I'm late for a bi-plane lesson in 1911, or it could be knitting – bi-planes or knitting, one or the other." He drawled, sitting down in a chair and rubbing his forehead.

We all went over to him.

"You know, you're a terrible liar." I said. He looked up at me.

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you think we know more." I pointed out.

"A mysterious summons and you think I'm just going to go." He said. He looked at each of us in turn.

"Who sent those messages?"

When we didn't answer, he frowned.

"I know you know, I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me; don't ever think you're capable of that." He told us.

"You're going to have to trust us this time."

"Trust you? Sure- but first of all, Doctor Song, who are you? You're someone from my future, I know, but who?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Okay then; why are you in prison? Who did you kill?"

Still no answer.

"Now, I love a bad girl, me...but trust _you_? Seriously?" he asked.

"Trust me!" Amy said.

The Doctor walked over to her and faced her.

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why." Amy started.

"Are you all being threatened? Is someone making you say that?" He demanded.

"No!"

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."Amy insisted.

"Swear to me; swear to me on something that matters."

There was an awkward moment, before Amy answered.

"Fish fingers and custard."

The Doctor hesitated, and then nodded.

"My life in your hands...Amelia Pond." He said, before going back to the scanner.

"Thank you." River said. Then the rest of us went over to the scanner.

"Now, Canton Everett Delaware the III; who was he?"

River typed something on the keyboard.

"Ex-FBI, got kicked out."

"Why?"

"Apparently, he had a problem with authority. 8 weeks after he left the bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting." River read.

"Yeah, 1969, who's President?" the Doctor asked worriedly.

River looked it up.

"Richard Milhous Nixon; Vietnam, Watergate...there's some good stuff too." She added.

"Yeah, not nearly enough."

River scoffed.

"Hippy!"

"Archaeologist!"

He frowned, before going over to one of the panels.

"Okay, since I don't know what I'm getting into, for once, I'm being discreet; putting the engines on silent." He said.

I knew it couldn't go right. I turned out to be correct when a loud screeching echoed around the TARDIS. River walked over and flipped a switch, stopping the sound.

"Uh, did you do something?" the Doctor demanded.

"No, just watching." River lied.

"Okay, putting the outer shell on invisible; haven't done this in a while. A big drain on the power." The Doctor explained, going over to another lever.

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory questioned.

The Doctor grinned and flipped a switch. When he did that, bright lights came on.

"Very nearly." River muttered, leaning over and flipping a switch. The lights were turned off.

"Uh, did you touch something?" the Doctor asked suspiciously.

"Just admiring your skills, sweetie." River said.

"Good, you might learn something."

"How to crash it?" I murmured. Rory chuckled a little.

"Now, I can't check the scanner, it doesn't work when we're cloaked. Uh, just give us a mo." The Doctor said.

He ran towards the door and we tried to follow him when he stopped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, just wait a second. We are in the middle of the most powerful city, in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow." He said, and before I could protest, he had gone.

**End of Chapter**

**Next chapter hopefully coming before Sunday. It will be shorter this time.**


	2. The Impossible Astronaut Part 2

Doctor Who Series 6

The Impossible Astronaut Part 2

**Author's note: I hope you liked the last chapter. This one will be shorter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

By the way, did I ever mention the Doctor was an idiot?

That's what I thought as a peered through the small gap, since the door wasn't fully closed. We had actually materialised in the Oval Office; President Nixon and (I assumed) Canton were sitting by the desk, the President activating a recording. The Doctor closed the door fully, and I had to press my ear against it to hear the recording.

"_Hello? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this...you again?"_

"_Mr President."_

"A child." Canton said.

"_This is the President."_

"_I'm scared, Mr President. I'm scared of the spaceman."_

"A little girl?" Canton asked.

"Boy." The President replied.

"How can you be sure?"

"_What spaceman? Where are you phoning from, where are you right now? Who are you?"_

"_Jefferson Adams Hamilton."_

"_Jefferson, listen to me."_

The phone hung up, and I heard Canton give a frustrated sigh.

"Surely this is something the bureau could handle." He stated.

"These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the Bureau isn't involved? I can't trust anyone-!" Nixon broke off abruptly, and I realised the Doctor had been sighted. I rolled my eyes, and went back up to the console.

River gave me a look, and I was about to say what I had heard when the TARDIS jerked suddenly.

"I knew this would happen." I said to River.

"Every time." She added, before going over to the scanner and bringing it round to Amy and Rory.

"He said the scanner wouldn't work." Rory pointed. River laughed.

"I know; bless."

The scanner's wires sparked and within seconds an image came up on it. The Doctor was being held down by agents and yelling.

"No, not that-OW!"

"I wonder if he came up with a pathetic excuse before this happened." I said to River.

"I wouldn't put it past him." She replied.

"Before he forgot the TARDIS was invisible." I added.

"River, have you got my scanner working yet?" the Doctor cried.

"Oh, I hate him."

"No, you don't!"

"Get the President out of here! Sir, you have to go with them now!" Canton yelled. He was one of the agents pinning down the Doctor.

"River, make her blue again!"

River flipped some switches and there was a whooshing sound as the TARDIS became visible again. I laughed at the agents' expressions, and at how they didn't notice the Doctor slipping out and getting comfortable in the chair.

"Mr President." He began, and the agents immediately whipped round and pointed their guns at him.

"That child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. It doesn't matter, because the answer's yes; I'll take the case -now, fellas, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the US, parked a big, blue box on the rug – and you think you can just shoot me?" he asked them.

"They're Americans!" River cried, running out from the TARDIS with me running after her. Next thing we knew, we were having guns pointed at us as well.

"No shooting, definitely no shooting!" the Doctor protested, putting his hands up in surrender. Me and River followed suit.

"No need to shoot us either. Definitely not in need of getting shot; look, we've got our hands up." Rory added, coming slowly out of the TARDIS with Amy behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Nixon demanded.

"Sir, you need to stay back." Canton said.

"But who- but who are they? What is that box?"

The Doctor frowned.

"It's a police box, can't you read. I'm your new undercover agent, on loan from Scotland Yard; codename the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, the Eyes, and Mrs Robinson." He replied, pointing to Amy, Rory, me and River respectively.

"I _hate _you!" River snapped, on hearing her rude codename.

"No you don't."

"Who are you?" Nixon asked again.

"Now that's a boring question! Who's phoning you; because Canton III was right, that was definitely a girl's voice. There's only one place in America she can be." The Doctor explained.

"Where?" Canton asked.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mr Delaware." One of the agents ordered.

The Doctor looked at each of them.

"You heard everything I heard, it's simple enough. Give me five minutes and I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me, or my friends and you'll never, ever know."

Canton had a curious look on his face.

"How did you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in." He said, pointing at the TARDIS.

"Clever, eh?"

"Love it."

"Do not compliment the intruder, Mr Delaware." The annoying agent ordered.

"Five minutes?" Canton asked the Doctor, ignoring the agent.

"Five." The Doctor confirmed.

"Mr President, that man is a clear and present danger." The agent protested.

"Mr President, that man walked in here, with a big blue box and four of his friends, and _that's _the man he walked past." Canton said, pointing to the agent.

"One of them has got to be worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes, see if he delivers."

"Thanks, Canton." The Doctor said.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself."

"Not so thanks..." the Doctor murmured.

"Sir, I can not recommend-!" the agent started to protest.

"Shut up, Mr Peterson." Nixon said. He sighed and looked at the Doctor.

"All right."

Canton turned to the Doctor.

"Five minutes." He said.

The Doctor grinned and straightened up in the chair. The guns were lowered and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to need a SWAT team ready to mobilise, maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, 12 jammie dodgers and a fez." The Doctor asked. I inwardly laughed at his requests, whilst the rest if the agents looked at him as if he were mad.

"Get him his maps." Canton said.

-X-

"The _Oblong _room? Please tell me you really didn't use that as an excuse." I said in disbelief to the Doctor. We were both going over a large map and he was telling me what happened when it went silent.

"Well, that's me all over; unpredictable." He countered.

"So, why Florida?" Canton asked.

"The little girl mentioned a spaceman. NASA's where the spacemen live. Also, there's another lead I'm following." The Doctor replied.

"Where the spacemen live? Not really the most technical of terms." I commented.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Amy go over to River.

"Spaceman – like the one we saw at the lake?" she questioned.

"Maybe...probably." River replied. Then Amy looked up and frowned. For a moment, she was silent, and then murmured 'I remember'.

"Amy? What do you remember?"

She blinked and looked at Rory.

"N-Nothing, I just-!" she began, before grimacing in pain.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory asked, worry written over his face.

"Amy?" River questioned.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked, going over to another map.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little sick." Amy replied, clutching her stomach and going over to Agent Peterson.

"Excuse me, is there a toilet or something?" Amy asked.

"Sorry, ma'am, while this procedure is going on, you must stay within the oval office." Peterson replied.

Canton rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, and take her to the rest room." He snapped. The two agents exchanged a glance before one of them led Amy out of the Oval Office. Rory tried to follow, but was stopped.

Canton turned to the Doctor.

"Your five minutes are up."

"Yeah, and where's my fez?" asked the Doctor. The President just gave him a look, and I realized the Doctor never intended to go with the whole five minutes thing.

"Do you have any idea yet?" I asked the Doctor.

"I think I've got a vague idea." He replied, having a closer look at the map. I peered down at it, but couldn't see anything helpful.

"Wouldn't it be better to leave the clever stuff to me?" he questioned. I glared at him.

"You're saying I'm stupid." I said.

"No, I'm just saying that I'm cleverer than you."

"How would you know? And besides, at least I wear decent clothes." I countered, though my voice held a joking tone.

"Well, I'm still taller than you." He said.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not be 5'11." I replied.

"Since when was all this relevant?" Canton asked.

"Since when did anyone ask for your opinion?" I retorted. Canton just gave me one of his looks as if to say 'whatever'.

We were silent for a few seconds, before the Doctor started talking again.

"What I don't understand is why she phoned the President. If she was scared, wouldn't she phone the police or something?" he questioned.

"Maybe she felt that the President needed to know about it." I suggested. The Doctor looked up at me.

"But what could be so frightening to a little girl?"

"I don't know. That's what you're meant to be finding." I pointed out. He went back to studying the map and I rolled my eyes.

"So, is there anything I can do, or am I just standing here?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid not." He said apologetically.

So, I went over to Rory, who had an anxious look on his face.

"Hey, don't worry yourself. She'll be fine; it's probably just the grief catching up." I said, not wanting to voice my other theory. One that could possibly freak Rory out a little bit.

I shook that thought off. But Rory just gave a nod, so I went over to River. I spoke to her in a hushed voice.

"If the little girl was right, and there really is a spaceman, why would it be here?"

"I don't know. But I know what Amy will be thinking." She replied. It took a moment for me to realise what she meant.

"She will want to stop it in this time period so it won't be around in 2011 to kill the Doctor." I said.

River nodded, and was about to say something when the phone rang. At that time Amy came back in, clutching her mobile phone and looking healthier.

"Should I answer it?" asked Nixon.

I went over to the Doctor just as he exclaimed.

"Aha; you see, the only place that call could be coming from." He said. I, with Canton, looked at the map.

"You, sir, are a genius." Canton said.

"It's a hobby." The Doctor replied."

"Mr President, answer the phone." Canton said.

The President picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's here, the spaceman's here. It's gonna get me! It's gonna eat me!" the child's voice cried.

The Doctor and I exchanged horrified glances, before the Doctor quickly put his jacket on.

"Right, there's no time for a SWAT team. Amy, Rory, River, Emilie, come with me. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you." He said, as we all rushed inside the TARDIS. I knew why the Doctor had said that last part.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Canton yell, and as the door closed, I looked back to see the Doctor's plan had worked; Canton had followed us.

I nearly burst out laughing at his expression when he realised that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside. The Doctor – _my_ doctor – had told me of all the companions' reactions, but Canton's was the most dumbstruck. But I contained myself and went up to the console, where the Doctor was explaining how he knew where the call came from.

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name; it's not her name either. Jefferson Adams Hamilton, River?"

"Three of America's founding fathers." River replied.

"Lovely fellas; two of them fancied me." The Doctor added.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Canton looking around with his mouth open. But I soon turned my attention back to the Doctor.

"You alright? Coping?" I heard Rory say.

"She must have been answering where she was." I realised.

"Well, the President asked her two questions - where are you and who are you? – she was answering where."

"It's bigger on the inside." Canton said behind me.

"Yeah, you get use to it." Rory added.

"Now, where would you find three big historical names in a row like that?" the Doctor asked.

"Where?"

"Here!" He exclaimed, flipping a switch. The TARDIS landed and we all started to go towards the door, but instead we were stopped by Canton.

"It's, er..."

"Are you taking care of this?" The Doctor asked Rory, before going out. I followed him, along with River whilst Rory protested.

"Why is it always me?"

"You're the newest; or, the second newest anyway. You have more experience than Emilie does." Amy told him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

When we got out we were in a dark room, with only one window. The Doctor was sitting in a chair.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"We're about five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. Its 1969; the year of the moon – interesting, don't you think?" the Doctor replied.

Amy turned on her flashlight and River started to scan the area.

"Why would a little girl be here?"

"I don't know; lost, maybe. The President asked her where she was and she did what any lost girl would do...she looked out of the window." He explained.

The Doctor opened the blinds to reveal three names on the street signs; Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton.

"Streets – of course, street names." Amy realised.

River went over to the phone and picked it up.

"The only place in Florida, probably in all of America with those three street names on the same junction. Oh, and Doctor Song, you've got that face on again." He added at the end.

"What face?"

"The 'he's hot when he's clever' face." The Doctor said.

"This is my normal face." River said, smirking.  
"Yes, it is."

"Oh, shut up."

"Not a chance."

Then, Rory and Canton came out of the TARDIS. Canton took a step back.

"We've moved! How can we have moved?" he demanded.

"You haven't even gotten to space travel yet." The Doctor replied.

"I was going to cover it with time travel." Rory said, shaking his head a little.

"Time travel?" Canton repeated.

"Brave heart, Canton. Let's go." The Doctor said, going through the warehouse, with me following him.

"So, we're in a box that's bigger on the inside, and can travel through time and space?" I heard Canton ask.

"Basically." Rory replied.

"How long have Scotland Yard had this?"

I rolled my eyes, and quickened my pace to catch up with the Doctor.

-X-

"It's some kind of warehouse; disused." River informed us.

"You realise this is almost certainly a trap." The Doctor replied.

"When I noticed the phone, yes."

"What about the phone?" Amy asked.

"It was cut off; so how did the child phone from here?"

"But why would anyone want to trap us?"

"Don't know; let's see if anyone tries to kill us and work backwards."

"That's basically your MO." I put in.

"If you say so."

We walked in silence for a moment, before the Doctor turned around and spoke to me.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Emilie. I just didn't think you'd be able to help."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. But I assume that if you're with Sarah Jane, you must help her out sometimes, and so you must have picked something up from her experiences. I just wasn't thinking at the time." He explained.

"Well, I'm a new face. It's natural you wouldn't be able to tell what I can and can't do." I replied truthfully. I wasn't really angry with him.

"All's good, then." The Doctor said, and we continued through the warehouse.

"Now, why would a little girl be here?" River asked, as we came across a room with a tilted operating table. It appeared to have organic things growing on it.

"I don't know; let's find her and ask her." The Doctor replied.

River scanned the operating table.

"It's non-terrestrial; definitely alien. It's probably not even from this time zone." She concluded.

"Which is odd, because look at this." The Doctor exclaimed, going over to several boxes full of space equipment.

"It's Earth-tech; contemporary." River said.

"It's very contemporary – cutting edge in fact. This is from the Space Programme."

"Stolen? What, by aliens?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Apparently." The Doctor replied, putting on a helmet.

"Why would aliens want this, though?" I questioned.

"Yeah; if you can make all the way to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?" Amy added.

"Maybe because it's cooler; look how cool this stuff is." The Doctor cried, opening the visor.

"Cool aliens?"

"Well, what would you call me?"

"An alien-!"

"-With no fashion sense." I finished.

"Oi!" The Doctor protested, taking off his helmet.

"I think he's Ok now." Rory said, coming into the room with Canton following him. I noticed he had a bemused expression on his face.

"Ah, back with us, Canton."

Canton was silent for a moment before replying.

"I like your wheels."

"That's my boy. So, come one – little girl, let's find her." The Doctor said, going over to another part of the room with Rory following him.

River and I examined the table, me grimacing at the slime on it, when Amy approached us.

"River-!" she began.

"I know what you're thinking." River interrupted.

"Uh, no you don't."

"You're thinking that if we find the astronaut here in 1969 and neutralised it, then it won't be around in 2011 to kill the Doctor." River explained.

"Okay, lucky guess." Amy admitted.

"It's only because I was thinking it too."

"So let's do it." Amy begged.

"It doesn't work like that. We came here because of what we saw in the future; if we change that we create a paradox." River explained.

"Time can be rewritten."

River gave her a look.

"Not all of it."

"Says who?"

"Who do you think?"

Then she noticed something, and I followed her gaze to see several pipes leading to a covered up hole.

"What's this?" She murmured.

"We can still sav-!"

"Doctor, look at this."

She bent down and pushed the cover aside.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"And where does it lead?" The Doctor added.

"Well, it says there's a network of tunnels running under here." River replied.

"Any life signs?" The Doctor asked.

"None that's showing up." She said, starting to descend.

"Oh, they're the worst kind. Be careful." He added at the end.

"Being careful; tried that once, ever so dull." She replied.

"Shout if you're in trouble." He said.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm quite the screamer – now there's a spoiler for you." She told him, before going down.

"So, what's going on here?" Canton asked. The Doctor whipped around, starting to blush a little.

"Er, nothing, she's just a friend." He said quickly.

I laughed at the misunderstanding whilst Rory leaned over to him.

"Doctor, I think he means about the possible alien incursion."

"Ah, right." The Doctor realised, clapping Rory and Canton on the shoulder.

"Nice one, Doctor." I yelled over to him. I exchanged glances with Amy and we went over to some of the equipment.

"I still don't get why they would steal Earth tech -unless they were studying it for something." I said.

"Studying for what; did they decide to make an Earth school for aliens?" Amy suggested jokingly.

"So, I was in a bar having a drink. Tell me honestly; am I still there?" Canton interrupted.

"I'm afraid not." Amy replied.

Footsteps made us turn around and we saw River come up panting. I thought something had happened, but then she spoke.

"All clear; it's just tunnels, nothing down there I can see. Er, give me five minutes – I want to take another look around, see what else is down there." River said to the Doctor.

"Stupidly dangerous!" He told her.

"Yeah, I like it too. Amy, look after him." She said, before going down. Amy winked in reply.

"Rory, would you mind going with her?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, a bit." Rory protested.

"Then I'd appreciate it all the more."

Rory sighed, before he went over to the manhole.

"Hold on River, I'm coming too." He said unenthusiastically. Soon, he had descended.

"Aw, that's sweet." I teased the Doctor.

"No, we're just friends!" he insisted. Amy laughed.

"Don't bother, Doctor. We can see right through you." She told him. He frowned, muttering under his breath before going over to one of the boxes.

"He's going to sulk now." I said to Amy.

"Nah, he's not one for sulking." She replied.

When Canton came back over, Amy started conversation with him again.

"So, you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems." She stated.

"No, I just wanted to get married." He replied.

"Is that a crime?"

"Yes!"

He glanced over to the Doctor.

"Doctor...who, exactly?" he asked.

"Ah, that's classified." Amy replied.

I sent a glance over to the Doctor. He was currently sticking his head into a box.

"Classified by whom?"

Amy thought about that.

"God knows." She replied.

"But you two work for him."

"He's a friend of mine." I replied.

"He's been a friend of mine as well; if 'friend' is the right word. I haven't seen him in a while. I had something I wanted to tell him, but stuff always gets in the way." Amy said.

"Stuff does that."

"Help!"

A girl's voice echoed through the warehouse. The Doctor brought his head back up and we were all on alert. I noticed Canton draw out his gun.

"Help! Help me!"

"That's her." Canton said, rushing towards the source of the sound. I, Amy and the Doctor started to follow him when Amy suddenly doubled over with a cry of pain.

"Amy?" I cried in alarm.  
"Amy, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked, helping her up.

"I need to tell you something." She said.

"Doctor!"

"It's important – it's really important." She continued.

"Doctor, quickly." Canton yelled again.

"What, now?" the Doctor asked incredulously.

I grabbed Amy's arm and we ran to another section of the warehouse. We were up against the wall before the Doctor peered around the corner and nodded.

When we got there, Canton was slumped on the ground.

"Canton, are you okay?" the Doctor said, going over to him.

"Is he alright?" Amy asked.

"He'll be fine; got a proper whack, though." The Doctor assured us.

"Doctor, I have to tell you something. I have to tell you it now." Amy said.

"Not a great moment, Amy." The Doctor retorted.

"No, it's important, it has to be now!" she pleaded.

"Help! Help me! Help me!" the girl's voice cried.

I wondered what could be so important, when Amy kneeled down to the Doctor's level.

"Doctor...I'm pregnant."

We didn't even have time to process that when we heard footsteps. The Doctor and I stood up as the astronaut came into the room.

"That's it; that's the astronaut." I heard Amy say.

The astronaut lifted its arm, and with its other arm lifted the visor. I gasped as it revealed the little girl to be inside. I was furious when I saw how terrified she was, and how she was obviously in there against her will.

"Help me!" she cried.

"Get down!" Amy yelled.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor cried. With horror, I realised she had Canton's gun.

"Saving your life!"

"No!"

A gunshot echoed, and I saw Amy's shocked face, as she realised who was in the spacesuit.

**End of chapter**

**I am sorry I'm behind schedule. I will try and upload chapters 3 and 4 by at least Thursday. From then, Part 1 of an episode will be uploaded on Wednesdays and Part 2 uploaded on Saturdays.**


	3. Day of the Moon Part 1

Doctor Who Series 6

Day of the Moon Part 1

**Author's Note: Apologies for the long delay. I will try and get as many chapters up as possible up by mid-June. You should know that I don't like Clara Oswald, either. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emilie Brooke.**

Crap!

That thought went through my head as I ran from the FBI cars. It was three months since I received the blue letter and we witnessed the Doctor's death. It was three months since the warehouse incident, where we ran from the astronaut.

Canton wasn't really hunting us down – this was part of the Doctor's plan to find out more about this other enemy. River and Rory had come up from the tunnels as though running from something, but none of us could remember what. So the Doctor thought up of this brilliant plan to find out more about the creatures. He also said that if we had an encounter, we would mark our skin, since the creatures seemed to make us forget we'd ever seen them. My arms were covered with tally marks.

Another FBI car came around the corner, blocking my way. I saw more cars coming, so I didn't attempt to try and jump over the car. I had done that in the past before with my Doctor, but that had been under different circumstances.

FBI agents came out and I turned around to see Canton approaching.

"Miss Brooke."

"Hello, Canton."

He pointed a gun at me and I gave him a look.

"I really hope you still remember why you're doing this, Canton."

The gun fired – as I figured, a blank – and I slumped to the ground, pretending to be dead. I was stuffed in a body bag, and then the car started moving, to Area 51.

-X-

My body bag was dragged into a cell. I heard other body bags being dragged as well. I assumed they were Amy and Rory. River probably dove off a rooftop or something like that.

"Is there a reason you're doing this Canton?" The Doctor asked.

"I want you to know where you stand." Canton replied.

"In a cell?"

"In the perfect cell - nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave, not the tiniest particle of anything."

I heard the cell door close.

"In here you are literally cut off from the rest of the universe."

There was a pause.

"So, I guess that means they can't hear us, right?"

"Good work Canton. Door sealed?"

"Yeah!"

Amy, Rory and I sat up gasping. The Doctor unzipped my bag, and then Rory's.

"Oh, finally!" Amy said.

"These things could _really _do with air holes."

"My thoughts exactly." I agreed with Rory.

"Well, we've never had a complaint before." Canton replied.

"Won't it look strange that you're staying in here with us?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry, they won't suspect anything." I told her.

"It may look strange, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of here." Canton added.

"Exactly – whatever they think we might be doing in here, they know we have no chance of escape." The Doctor said, pulling his braces. He fell back against the invisible TARDIS.

"Did you get it right this time?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Turning the TARDIS Invisible."

I knew River must have helped him – not that he would ever admit it. He likes to think he's better at everything.

"Y-yeah, I managed to do it this time."

He snapped his fingers and the TARDIS door opened.

"Shall we?"

Amy grinned, and we all went in.

"What about Dr Song? She _dove _off a _rooftop_." Canton said.

"Don't worry, she does that. Amy, Rory, Emilie, open all the doors to the swimming pool." The Doctor asked us. We all went to do it.

The Doctor parked the TARDIS on the side of the building, and River dove into the swimming pool. Then the Doctor started explaining whilst running around pushing buttons and levers.

"So, we know the creatures are everywhere – not just a landing party, an occupying force. And they've been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that because no one can remember them."

"So what are they up to?" Canton asked.

"No idea. But the good news is, we've got a secret weapon."

We landed and the Doctor rushed out, the rest of us following him. We had landed at Cape Kennedy, and Apollo 11 was in the distance.

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" River asked.

"No, no, it's not Apollo 11. That would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot."

We all shot him a look of bewilderment.

-X-

"OW!"

The Doctor had just inserted something into Canton's hand. We had washed the marks off our arms, and I changed my clothes – three months in the same clothes is no fun.

"So, three months, what have we found out?" the Doctor asked us.

"Well, they're everywhere, in every state in America – OW!"

"It's not just America, it's the entire world." The Doctor added.

"There's a greater concentration here, though." River said.

"OW!" I yelped as the Doctor inserted something into my hand. He did the same to Amy, and then looked at her concernedly. I was standing by them and heard what they said.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked her.

"All better?"

"Better?"

"It turns out I was wrong, I'm not pregnant." Amy told him, sounding certain.

"What's going on here?" Rory asked, walking over.

"Nothing. Really, nothing, seriously." Amy insisted.

"So, you've seen them, but you don't remember them." Canton said.

"You've seen them too. That night at the warehouse, remember? Whilst you were pretending to hunt us down, we saw hundreds of those creatures. We still don't know what they look like." River told him.

"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything." Rory added.

"Sometimes, you feel a bit sick though, but not always." Amy piped up.

"So that's why you marked your skin."

"It was the only way we'd know that we had had an encounter."

"So, how long gave they been here?" Canton asked.

"That's what we've spent the last three months trying to find out." Amy replied.

"Yeah, which isn't easy if you can't remember anything you discover." Rory added.

"How long do you think?"

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under you bed or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today, the battle begins." The Doctor explained.

"How?"

The Doctor grinned.

"It starts like this."

He reached back and inserted something into River's hand.

"OW!"

"Ha! This is a nano recorder – it fuses with the cartilage in your hand."

He put one into himself.

"Ow! Then it tunes itself directly into the speech centres of your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. It's a telepathic connection, so the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it-!"

The Doctor pressed the nano-recorder and it made a sound.

"-And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing."

He pressed his palm and a recording began.

"_And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing._"

"Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it ever happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. If you've had an encounter, that's the first you'll know about it." The Doctor said.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Canton asked.

"I did, but even information about these creatures erases itself over time. I couldn't refresh it, because I couldn't talk to you."

Canton glanced over at something and yelped.

"My god, how did it get in here?"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There's one of the creatures in the TARDIS. Canton – keep eye contact with the creature, and when I say, turn back. When you do, straighten my bow tie."

I chose not to risk a glance over at the creature.

Canton turned back, and straightened the Doctor's bow tie. We all watched him, and he gave us a look.

"What? What are you staring at?"

"Canton, look at your hand." River said.

He glanced at it, and saw that it was flashing.

"Why is it doing that?"

"What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you?" The Doctor asked.

"I-I haven't-!"

"Play it."

He pressed it and the recording played back. Then we all glanced over where Canton had stared.

"It's an image taken from Amy's phone. It'll disappear in a few seconds. Take a good look. When it goes, describe it to me."

I blinked and took a sharp intake of breath. It was like that day at the picnic, when I felt the hairs on my neck rising up.

"Canton, describe it to me."

"I can't."

"No, neither can I. You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head whilst you were looking at the creature." The Doctor explained.

"So, you could be doing stuff without really knowing why you're doing it." Amy realised.

"We've all experienced that. Even I've experienced it." I said.

"It's like post-hypnotic suggestion." Rory said.

"Aliens ruling the world with post-hypnotic suggestion."

"Not a comforting thought, is it?" The Doctor said.

"Neither is the image of you with a beard." I told him.

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

"I really think we could leave the banter until later." Rory pointed out.

"Right, sorry –now then, a little girl in a space suit. We know they got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?" The Doctor said.

"It could be anywhere."

"Except the creatures probably stayed close to the warehouse, because why bother doing anything else. They would have to take her from somewhere to cause the least amount of attention. But I'm afraid you'll have to find her – I'm off to NASA." The Doctor explained.

"Find her? How?"

The Doctor gave a grin.

"Look in children's homes."

-X-

The black sedan pulled into the drive. There was a thunderstorm, and it was night time. In my honest opinion, I thought it was cliché. The radio was on – it was the only interesting thing about this situation.

"_In just a few days, mankind will set foot on the moon for the first time. Today the President reaffirmed America's commitment..."_

Canton turned off the radio and glanced at me and Amy.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"I'm ready."

We got out of the car and hurried to the front door of the orphanage – Greystark Hall. Amy knocked and a man answered.

"Hello."

Canton held up his ID.

"FBI – you must be Dr Renfrew. Can we come in?"

"The children are asleep."

"We'll be very quiet." Amy assured him.

"Is there a problem?"

"It's about a missing child." Canton told him.

"What are you..."

He broke off suddenly and a strange look came over his eyes.

"Y-yes, of course. Come in."

The orphanage was falling apart – paint was peeling from the walls, and there were signs of damp everywhere. But what stood out was the writing on the walls.

**GET OUT**

**LEAVE NOW**

"My office is this way. Please excuse the writing – it keeps happening. I try to clean it up."

"The kids write that?" Amy asked.

"Yes, the kids, it must be. Yes."

He reached out to clean the wall, and we saw a message on his wrist.

**GET OUT**

"Anyway, my office is this way."

He lead us upstairs, and Canton spoke up.

"You know, we nearly didn't come to this place. I understand Greystark Hall close back in '67."

"Yes, that's the plan."

"Plan?" Amy and I echoed, exchanging knowing glances.

"It's 1969." Canton told him.

"No, we close in '67. That's the plan."

"You misunderstood me, Dr Renfrew. It's 1969, now." Canton said.

"Why are you saying that, of course it isn't."

"July."

That strange look came over Renfrew's eyes again.

"A-Anyway, my office is this way."

He veered off to a smaller staircase.

"Amy and I'll check upstairs." I said to Canton.

"Be careful."

Amy and I went to separate dorm rooms. I hesitantly pushed the door open, not going in, but just having a look in. Normally, I'd go right in there, but something told me I shouldn't. I glanced up and then something caught my eye.

Tally marks over my arm.

My right palm flashing.

I pressed my palm and listened to the recording.

"_I can see them – they're on the ceiling. Holy crap – right, just get out slowly and quietly."_

With another glance at the room, I left it. I was about to go find Amy when I heard gunshots. Canton must have found one of the creatures.

Well, it looked like finding Amy would have to wait – how convenient.

**End of Chapter**

**Next time – Another Doctor/Emilie talk.**


End file.
